<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosa rossa by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580617">Rosa rossa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>H.P.S.P. [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storie con protagonista Rose Weasley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>H.P.S.P. [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Personaggi: Hugo e Rose Weasley<br/>Prompt: "Sì, ma non dirlo a mamma e papà!"<br/>Lanciata da Thiana Efp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brother and sister</p><p>Hugo si diede la spinta e salì sul letto della sorella maggiore, gattonò fino a sistemarsi davanti a lei e si sporse. Le accarezzò la guancia bagnata di lacrime. La maggiore tirò su con il naso, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e le guance le si arrossarono sotto le efelidi. Si voltò di scatto e una ciocca rossa ondulata le finì davanti al viso.</p><p>“Perché piangi?” domandò il Weasley più piccolo. La ragazzina strinse le gambe al petto e sospirò, la bacchetta le rotolò sulle coperte.</p><p>“Auguri di Buon Natale, auguri di Buon …”. Si sentì la voce stonata di loro padre cantare dal piano di sotto della tana una canzone babbana. Rose strinse le gambe e strofinò le ginocchia tra loro rimanendo seduta sul letto.</p><p>“Il primo anno a Hogwarts non è esattamente come mi aspettavo e non mi andava di venire da nonna quest’anno” borbottò. Le iridi castane di Hugo brillarono di riflessi rossicci.</p><p>“Chi è?” chiese.</p><p>“Chi è chi?” domandò Rose spalancando gli occhi. Le iridi azzurre erano liquide e gli occhi era arrossati. Il minore le prese la mano nella sua e le sorrise.</p><p>“Il ragazzo che ti piace” spiegò Hugo. Rose sorrise e scosse il capo.</p><p>“Furbetto” biascicò. Si sporse e accarezzò il capo al fratellino. Si piegò e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.</p><p>“Scorpius” bisbigliò con voce roca. Il più piccolo la abbracciò.</p><p>“E’ un guaio, se è chi penso” sussurrò.</p><p>“Malfoy, sì, ma non dirlo a mamma e papà” implorò con un filo di voce la Weasley più grande.</p><p>“Certo e appena vengo a Hogwarts te lo schianto finché non si convince” le promise Hugo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sull'espresso da amici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sull'espresso da amici<br/></p>
<p>“Albus, alza quel finestrino, si congela!” borbottò Rose. Si finì di fare il codino e guardò il Potter alzarsi. Il giovane inciampò nel suo mantello, allargò le braccia e gridò cadendo all’indietro. Scorpius scattò in avanti e lo abbracciò. Severus tossì, si raddrizzò gli occhiali e piegò il capo in avanti.</p>
<p>“Scusate, lo sapete che viaggiare mi dà la nausea” biascicò. Il Malfoy sospirò, scosse il capo e lo aiutò a sedersi. Succhiò la zampa di rana di cioccolata che teneva in bocca e scosse il capo, facendo aleggiare i corti capelli biondi.</p>
<p>“No, sei il mio migliore amico per finta. Certo che lo so” borbottò. Rose aprì la borsa, ne uscì due libri e li mise nel posto vuoto accanto a sé.</p>
<p>"Tranquilli. Ho ancora la parte che toglie il vomito delle pasticche vomitose" spiegò. Albus si grattò la guancia, arrossendo.</p>
<p>"Sembra di essere tornati a un anno fa" sussurrò. Rose sorrise e tirò fuori una bustina con dentro metà delle pastiche vomitose.</p>
<p>"Dobbiamo ancora trovare un nome al nostro trio" ribatté.</p>
<p>"Già" ammisero in coro Albus e Scorpius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Il serpente di Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il serpente di Draco</p><p> </p><p>Albus sollevò il gatto grigio e lo abbracciò al petto.</p><p>“Devi smettere di cercare di mangiarti Edvige jr. e Rufus il gufo” borbottò. Si sedette sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco del camino, sentendolo scoppiettare. Abbassò il capo e osservò Rose e Scorpius chini su due rotoli di pergamena lunghi tre volte il suo braccio.</p><p>“Non li avevate finiti ieri al parco?” domandò. Rose soffiò spostando un ciuffo da davanti al viso e il biondo platino si voltò verso di lui.</p><p>“La professoressa Mc. Grannit ci ha messo in punizione. Mio padre ha avuto la geniale idea di nascondere un serpente nella mia borsa durante le vacanze di Natale e non hanno creduto non lo avessimo portato di proposito noi due” spiegò. Il moro si grattò la testa e si morse il labbro.</p><p>“Papà dice che prima o poi sarà costretto ad arrestarlo” mormorò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cercatrice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cercatrice<br/><br/>"Miseriaccia! Sono riuscita a fatica a diventare la cercatrice della squadra di Quidditch e Lily è subito passata come portiere" si lamentò Rose. Incrociò le braccia e sbuffò. La borsa colma di libri le sbatteva contro il fianco ritmicamente.<br/>"Consolati pensando che ti mangerai mezza Sala Grande come al solito" ribatté Scorpius. Mise la bacchetta dietro l'orecchio ed evitò un pugno della ragazza.<br/>"Io non mangio così tanto" brontolò. Scorpius ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.<br/>"Oh sì, dragonessa" le sussurrò. Rose sbuffò ripetutamente e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli rossi.<br/>"Odioso" brontolò. Scorpius mise una mano sul petto e annuì.<br/>"Come ci si aspetta da un Malfoy" sussurrò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Noi non siamo fatti per stare insieme, ma ci stiamo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ho scritto questa storia sulle note di questa canzone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4Kgvu0Of5Y</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noi non siamo fatti per stare insieme, ma ci stiamo</p><p> </p><p>“Miseriaccia, ci vuoi dare un taglio?” borbottò Rose. Gonfiò le guance, sospirò e le gote le si arrossarono risaltando le lentiggini. Scorpius ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia.</p><p>“L’ho già finito il compito, non scriverò nemmeno un'altra riga” disse. Il gatto sul suo grembo miagolò, dimenò la coda e il giovane alzò il capo. Osservò le candele volteggiare sopra il tavolo, illuminando i libri nella scaffalatura dietro la Weasley.</p><p>“Idiota che non sei altro, io non ti farò copiare una sola riga” borbottò la rossa. Un ciuffo crespo le finì davanti al viso coprendole un occhio. Il Malfoy le accarezzò di nuovo la gamba coperta dal calzettone con la punta del suo piede. La ragazza arrossì e si voltò.</p><p>“Ringrazia che a quest’ora la biblioteca è deserta” ringhiò. Il giovane ridacchiò, con l’altro piede calciò una delle scarpe verdi da ginnastica. La ragazza dimenò la penna d’oca e si tolse il ciuffo da dietro l’orecchio.</p><p>“Però se non la smetti ti verserò il vasetto d’inchiostro in testa” minacciò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Genitori impossibili</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genitori impossibili</p><p>"Ieri è venuto a trovarci mio nonno. Ti vedevi mio padre con una faccia da funerale e mio nonno con la schiena china e questi capelli grigi lunghissimi" spiegò Scorpius. Avanzò tenendo la mano china e sbatté un bastone sul terreno. Rose ridacchiò nascondendosi la bocca dietro la mano.“Tu non capisci Scorpius, i Weasley hanno reso impuro il loro sangue …” borbottò Scorpius. Alzò il mento, gonfiò il petto e dimenò il bastone davanti a sé. Il Malfoy si leccò le labbra voltandosi verso la fidanzata. La indicò con il bastone e assottigliò gli occhi.<br/>“Tu non lo sai che ai Babbani puzza l’alito? Sì, ecco …”. Aggiunse. Rose scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.<br/>“Tuo padre è niente rispetto al mio!” ribatté. Si alzò, mise le mani sui fianchi e incassò il capo tra le spalle.<br/>“Miseriaccia, i Malfoy sono degli emeriti cretini!” tuonò. Scorpius ridacchiò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Brivido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brivido</p><p><br/>“Se ci beccano? Quel maledetto gatto di Mrs. Purr potrebbe essere in giro” borbottò Rose. Scorpius le afferrò una ciocca di capelli rossi riccia e se la mise intorno al dito. Si piegò in avanti, un ciuffo di capelli biondo platino gli finì sulla guancia. La luce della luna illuminava il corridoio buio filtrando dalla finestra.<br/>“Possibile che a te il brivido del rischio non piaccia?” domandò. La fidanzata arrossì, socchiuse gli occhi e gonfiò le guance.<br/>“No, non mi piace” borbottò. Lui si sporse e la baciò, approfondì leccandole la lingua, si staccò e sorrise.<br/>“Questo brivido invece non ti dispiace” mormorò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uguali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uguali</p><p><br/>“Ho un piano per essere identici” mormorò Rose. Il fidanzato, si voltò e sbatté gli occhi sporgendosi. La rossa si piegò e aprì la borsa, traendone una parrucca di lunghi capelli lisci biondi. Raccolse i suoi, li legò con un laccio e infilò la parrucca. Si piegò di nuovo, afferrò un barattolo di vernice e un pennello. Si girò e si sporse, aprì il barattolo e c’intinse il pennello. Lo sporcò di tempera rossa e lo utilizzò per fare una serie di lentiggini rosse sul viso del biondo.<br/>“Ecco, ora siamo uguali” mormorò.<br/>“Dentro lo eravamo già” sussurrò Scorpius, baciandola.<br/>"Ammettilo, tutta quella roba babbana l'hai rubata a James. E' lui il patito" sussurrò. Rose si mise una ciocca dietro l'orecchiò e annuì.<br/>"Ammesso" rispose.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Campo minato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Pairing: Rose/Scorpius<br/>Prompt: "Rose, se continui a giocare tutto il giorno a quel campo manato diventerai scema."Il "campo manato" è il campo minato.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Campo minato<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scorpius alzò e abbassò ripetutamente la bacchetta e i pezzi della culla si assemblarono tra loro montandosi. Sentì una serie di scoppiettii meccanici e sbuffò. Si avvicinò e guardò la culla, ne afferrò un bordo e la scosse vedendola rimanere solida. Si voltò e guardò Rose masticare rumorosamente muovendo il mouse.</p><p>“James ha fatto più danni facendoci quel regalo per fare pace che tutte le volte in cui mi ha fatto i dispetti” si lamentò. Si grattò le guance sentendo il principio di barba incolta sotto le dita. La moglie sorrise e si accarezzò il pancione.</p><p>“Il computer non mi mangerà. Anzi, a me e a Lilian piace” ribatté. Scorpius sbuffò e si avvicinò alla donna, si piegò e nello schermo vide una serie di quadrati grigi, alcuni con un numero colorato sopra e altri con delle bandierine.</p><p>“Rose, se continui a giocare tutto il giorno a quel campo <em>manato </em>diventerai scema” si lamentò. La Weasley si voltò, lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia e lo trasse a sé baciandolo. Si staccò e gli fece l’occhiolino.</p><p>“E’ un campo minato, esattamente come lo sono io” sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>